UFI (e.g., mobile wireless router) products and PAD products have become more and more popular among consumers, while the battery capacity of these two kinds of products is also increasing and the mainstream battery capacity is all above 4500 mAh in the future. There may be also a great deal of electrical redundancy in the case of satisfying electricity consumed by the products themselves, and consumers will expect to charge other mobile devices. For example, a smart phone, limited by size to usually have a battery capacity below 2000 mAh, will run out of power quickly, and the smart phone can be charged through a UFI or PAD product and when there is no commercial power, e.g. in the wild, for emergencies.
Currently, charging detection methods for different brands of mobile terminals on the market are slightly different. On some mobile terminals, different voltages are applied on Data Positive (DP) and Data Minus (DM), and charging will be displayed only when these two voltages are detected during a charging process. However, such design will cause a charging failure or even damage to other mobile terminals.
Therefore, different chargers will be applied to charging different brands of mobile terminals in the prior art, which will make charging troublesome for users. However, there is no ideal solution for this problem currently.